mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The Timeline lists the events in the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei universe, ordered chronologically. This timeline tries to harmonize all the events, so long as they are canon, things that happen in the story as it goes, things that have come to pass or mentioned in passing, and things that may occur. 12th century *Abe Yasunari is said to have exorcised a Nine-tailed Demon Fox (noted by Yoshida Mikihiko in AD 2096 to have happened over 900 years previously.) Volume 9, Chapter 5 14th - 16th century 1485 - 1603 *The Goldie Family was knighted by the House of Tudor while the Tudor monarchy reigned. Volume 4, Chapter 9 20th century 1999 *First verifiable use of magic recorded by the USA. It is observed when police officers possessing special powers stop a nuclear act of terrorism carried out by a fanatic group in order to fulfill an apocalyptic prophecy. It is first referred to as "Supernatural Powers", though further research disproved that definition. Volume 1, Chapter 0 21st century 2002 *Secret magical research groups are put up by the JSDF. Kudou Retsu himself undergoes strength enhancement measures at these research groups at a later time until he joins the Ninth. Volume 13, The Ten Magician R&D Institutes circa 2007 *Birth of Kudou Retsu Volume 3, Chapter 4, future Chairman of the Ten Master Clans Committee. 2010 *In Japan, laboratories seeking to develop the Elements begin their operations. 2010 - 2020 *Around this year, advanced agricultural production becomes a solar-powered industry. Volume 8, Chapter 2 *All the Japanese research facilities focusing on developing the Elements are shut down. 2030 *Around this year, the entire planet undergoes a radical drop in temperature; the world’s overall food supply deteriorates on a massive scale. While the effects are felt less in developed countries, it greatly affects the emerging industrial nations, already experiencing an accelerated demographic explosion brought on by radical economic growth. *Inhabitants of the northern regions of China try to illegally cross the frontier into Russia, like how nomadic tribes used to travel, to escape the drop in temperature and desertification. Russia deports the illegal immigrants, because environmental migration isn't legalized under international law. **Following Russia's harsh treatment of the Chinese migrants, China accuses Russia of lack of humanitarianism, while Russia simply replies that they were following international law. Talks between Russia and China become more aggressive, until they eventually break down. *The incident would later influence several other events, such as low-scale conflicts over resources, and would be the primary trigger for World War Three. 2031 *First Laboratory is established in Kanazawa. *Second Laboratory is established at Awaji Island. 2032 *Third Laboratory is established in Atsugi. 2033 *While most of the history behind the Fourth Laboratory remains a mystery, it is believed to have been established during this time, and located near the borders of the old Metro Tokyo and the old Yamanashi prefecture. 2035 *Fifth Laboratory is established in Uwajima, Shikoku. *Sixth Laboratory is established in Sendai. 2036 *Seventh Laboratory is established in Tokyo. 2037 *Eighth Laboratory is established in Kitakyushu. *Ninth Laboratory is established in Nara. 2039 *Tenth Laboratory is established in Tokyo. circa 2042 *The end to "the age of free sex", where upon currently society holds the ideal of "remaining chaste before marriage". Volume 5, Presidential Elections and the Queen, Chapter 1Volume 8, Chapter 6 2045 *World War Three officially begins as wide scale border disputes start throughout the world. No country is able to remain neutral. It would last for twenty years. **During these times of trouble, a portion of the southern half of China gains independence and becomes a sovereign country named Dahan (literally Great Han or Great China). Volume 8, Untouchable - The Nightmare of 2062 **The pre-war world's population of approximately 9 billion would drastically decreases to roughly 3 billion over the course of the war. 2046 *Establishment of the International Magic Association, originally created to prevent the use of nuclear weapons by allowing Magicians to free themselves from the yokes of the countries they belonged to, and permitting them to intervene in border disputes. Whether it was their own country or their enemy’s country, they were required to stop the deployment of nuclear weapons. 2050 *Birth of the twins Yotsuba Miya and Yotsuba Maya, the daughters of Yotsuba Genzou, the head of the Yotsuba Family. 2054 *The Kunlunfang Institute has a conflict of interest in research between Modern Magic and Ancient Magic. Modern Magic comes out on top and all Ancient Magicians affiliated to the Institute; such as Jiedo Heigu are exiled. Volume 17, Chapter 4 2060 *The Great Asian Alliance dominates the northern part of China and the Korean peninsula, and takes possession of Tsushima Island half a year later. 2062 April *While attending an event hosted by the International Magic Association Asia Branch known as the Magicraft Children Social Exchange in Taipei, Yotsuba Maya is kidnapped. During the three days of her capture, she is raped and forced to undergo experiments as a human test subject, losing her ability to reproduce as a result. When she is rescued, she was rendered 'lifeless' due to the mental trauma, but her older sister Miya is able to bring her mind back to reality thanks to her magic. However, the event created a rift between the sisters, as Maya believes that Miya "killed" her with her magic before she died mentally, by changing all her "past experiences" into "information", effectively making her life up until that point mere data. *In response to Maya's tragedy, the Yotsuba enact a policy of attaching guards to clan members who possess an especially superior disposition for magic. The post is not assumed by temporary guards who work for money; these guards risk their lives to fulfill their duty throughout the lifetime of the one they protect — thus the Guardians are created. 2063 February *The Kunlunfang Institute is destroyed in retaliation for the kidnapping and rape of Maya by the Yotsuba Family whom, assassinated four thousand high-ranked officials of Dahan (cabinet ministers, high class bureaucrats, officers, Magicians, and researchers). 2064 February *Due to this, Dahan suffers an internal collapse after one year and the Great Asian Alliance unifies the continent of Asia. 2065 *World War Three comes to an end, the world’s population has been decreased to 3 billion people, and the political map of the world has completely changed following the end of the hostilities: **Russia reabsorbs Ukraine and Belarus into the New Soviet Union; **China now governs over the northern parts of Burma, Vietnam, and Laos as well as the Korean peninsula through as the Great Asian Alliance; **India and Iran devour various countries in Central Asia (Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan, Afghanistan), and in South Asia (Pakistan, Nepal, Bhutan, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka), to construct the Indo-Persia Union; **Following the annexation of Canada and Latin America down to Panama, the USA is now a country named the United States of North America; **The European Union splits into eastern and western halves along the Franco-German border; **Australia chooses de facto seclusion; **Half of the countries of Africa are dissolved; **Aside from Brazil, South America is divided into small countries where governments do not have much reach beyond their own borders. *Some time after the end of the war, the International Magic Association's Charter is signed, effectively banning the use of nuclear weapons by targeting any radioactive materials that can be used for their construction. circa 2068 - 2078 *In the aftermath of this incident, Miya breaks her body from overusing her mind manipulation magic before she turned twenty like a penance. She is repeatedly in and out of the hospital and lives her life under medical care for ten years. circa 2074 - 2082 *The Vietnamese Conflict took place in which the South Vietnamese Army that was trying to wage guerrilla warfare against the Great Asian Alliance that was encroaching into the Indian Peninsula and the Korean army dispatched by the Great Asian Alliance. Volume 11, Chapter 15 2079 April Monday, April 24th *Birth of Shiba Tatsuya, son of Shiba Tatsurou and Shiba Miya, née Yotsuba. 2080 March Monday, March 25th *Birth of Shiba Miyuki, daughter of Shiba Tatsurou and Shiba Miya, née Yotsuba, sister of Shiba Tatsuya, and candidate for the next head of the Yotsuba Clan. June *Birth of the twins Kuroba Fumiya and Ayako, children of Kuroba Mitsugu, Yotsuba Maya's cousin. 2085 *Shiba Miya and Yotsuba Maya experimented on then six-year old Tatsuya. Miya used the forbidden Outer-Systematic Magic 'Mental Design Interference', forcibly altering the area in the consciousness that creates strong emotions within the limbic system by inputting a Magic Calculation Model, creating an artificial Magician. Tatsuya is granted the ability to wield magic, but still not as to what they expected, and the artificial calculation abilities granted by the processor is inferior to his natural abilities. Volume 3, Chapter 2 2086 *Shiba Tatsuya is granted the position of Miyuki's Guardian. *The Nine Schools Competition is established. 2089 *The Ten Master Clans Conference is called; the Ichijou, Futatsugi, Mitsuya, Yotsuba, Itsuwa, Mutsuzuka, Saegusa, Yatsushiro, Kudou, Juumonji are selected to be members of the Ten Master Clans. WEB Version Side-story Magic High School Boys and Girls Glossary (Organization) August *Third High School claims victory during the year's Nine Schools Competition. 2092 August *Third High School's claims victory in the Nine Schools Competition. August 4th *Tatsuya, Miyuki, Miya, and Sakurai Honami visit their villa at Okinawa. **The invasion of Okinawa by the Great Asian Alliance is barely stopped during the Defense Battle in Okinawa by the providential arrival of a mysterious Magician, possessing a "Demon Right", which reduces anything to dust, and a "Divine Left", which recovers his comrades from any wound inflicted. This unknown monster would later be referred to as Mahesvara, the name of one of the principal Hindu deities, worshiped as the 'destroyer' and 'restorer' of worlds. 2093 *The Ten Master Clans Conference is called; the Ichijou, Futatsugi, Mitsuya, Yotsuba, Itsuwa, Mutsuzuka, Saegusa, Yatsushiro, Kudou, Juumonji are selected to be members of the Ten Master Clans. Volume 3, Chapter 4 *The English (United Kingdom) conducted a large-scale Flying-Type Magic experiment, it ended up in failure. Volume 3, Chapter 1 *The President of First High School from the 2092-2093 school year proposed the theoretical development of a magic that could replace weapons of mass destruction, but was censored by the instructors. Volume 6, Chapter 1 2094 *Shiba Miya dies during this year due to physical weakening caused by the effects of her magic affecting her body and mind. **6 months later, Shiba Tatsurou and Furuha Sayuri get married. August *In the Nine Schools Competition of that year, First High School wins the Nine School Competition. Saegusa Mayumi, Juumonji Katsuto, and Watanabe Mari participate in the Newcomers' Division. 2094 August *First High School wins the Nine Schools Competition again. 2095 April April 3rd *The Shiba siblings enroll in First High School. The Enrollment Arc begins. July Mid-July *The Nine Schools Competition Arc begins. August August 3rd *The Nine Schools Competition begins. August 12th *The Nine Schools Competition Arc ends. **The Nine Schools Competition ends with First High's victory. *After the Nine School Competition, summer break begins. August 31st *End of summer break. September September 1st *The new school term officially starts. October *The Yokohama Disturbance Arc begins. October 30th *The Thesis Competition is held at the Yokohama International Conference Center. While it takes place, Yokohama comes under attack from the Great Asian Alliance. October 31st *At the end of the Scorched Halloween, Ooguro Ryuuya wipes out the entire Asian Alliance invading fleet with Material Burst. The Yokohoma Disturbance Arc ends. November *In the USNA, an highly classified experiment seeking to create micro black holes using the string theory (more specifically, based on the Hawking radiation theory) is conducted at the National Particle Accelerator Lab in Dallas, Texas. Actually an attempt to understand the method behind the matter-to-energy conversion of the Strategic magic "Material Burst", it backfires when it allows 12 Paranormal Parasites to cross over to the series' dimension. December *The Visitor Arc begins. 2096 January January 1st *Tatsuya, Miyuki, Yakumo, Honoka, Mizuki, Leo & Haruka's New Year visit to Hatsumōde. **They see Lina there for the first time. Mid-January * Saturday, Lina becomes a Special member of the First High's Student Council. March *The Visitor Arc ends with Shizuku's return and Lina's departure. April *The Double Seven Arc begins with Miyuki and Tatsuya entering their second year. Many first year students like Shippou Takuma, the Saegusa Twins, and Sakurai Minami makes their appearance. *The Double Seven Arc ends. July *The Steeplechase Arc begins. August *The Steeplechase Arc ends. September *The Ancient City Insurrection Arc begins. October *The Ancient City Insurrection Arc ends. December December 25th (Tuesday) *The Yotsuba Succession Arc begins. *A Christmas Party is held at Einebrise. Afterwards Mitsui Honoka invites Shiba Tatsuya to Hatsumode, which he declines because of previous plans. Volume 16, Chapter 1 December 26th (Wednesday) *Shiba Tatsuya works on his project, "ESCAPES" at FLT before Kuroba Mitsugu arrives to ask for him and Shiba Miyuki to be absent from the New Year's Gathering. Volume 16, Chapter 7 *Tsukuba Yuuka visits Shiba Miyuki with an offer to travel together to the Yotsuba Main House for the New Year's Gathering. Miyuki asks Shiba Tatsuya about whether to take the offer, they decline. December 29th (Saturday) *Shiba Tatsuya, Shiba Miyuki, Sakurai Minami travel to the Yotsuba Main House from Kobuchizawa Station. They are attacked by 30 Psychics, whom Tatsuya defeats. December 31st (Monday) *Yotsuba Maya appoints Shiba Miyuki as the next Yotsuba Family Head. Volume 16, Chapter 6 2097 January January 1st (Tuesday) *Kazama Harunobu is promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, Sanada Shigeru and Yanagi Muraji are promoted to Major, and Fujibayashi Kyouko is promoted to First Lieutenant. Volume 17, Chapter 1 *Shiba Tatsuya demonstrates his new magic, Baryon Lance during the New Year's Gathering at the Yotsuba Main House. Volume 16, Chapter 7 January 2nd (Wednesday) *Shiba Miyuki is nominated to become the next Family Head of the Yotsuba Family. Shiba Tatsuya becomes the recognized son of Yotsuba Maya. Miyuki and Tatsuya become engaged. A notice from the Yotsuba Family is sent by the Japan Magic Association to the magicians of the world. January 3rd (Thursday) *An objection to the engagement announcement of Shiba Miyuki and Shiba Tatsuya is made by the Ichijou Family. *The Yotsuba Succession Arc ends. *The Ten Master Clans Conference Arc begins. January 14th (Monday) *In the Student Council Room, Mitsui Honoka declares her intentions to Shiba Miyuki in not giving up in her desire to get together with Shiba Tatsuya. Volume 17, Chapter 3 January 19th (Saturday) *Saegusa Mayumi and Watanabe Mari meet at the Magic University cafeteria to talk about the engagement of Shiba Miyuki and Shiba Tatsuya. January 20th (Sunday) *Shiba Tatsuya meets Watanabe Mari at a coffee shop nearby the University of National Defense to talk about Saegusa Mayumi. January 27th (Sunday) *Angelina Kudou Shields received an e-mail message from a member of the Seven Sages, which detailed information about, Jiedo Heigu, the mastermind of the Parasite Incident. Lina conveys to Virginia Balance the contents of the e-mail, in hope of getting a flight to Japan. Volume 17, Chapter 4 January 28th (Monday) *Jiedo Heigu (Gu Jii) arrives in Japan at Yokosuka aboard a cargo ship. *Virginia Balance issues an order of dispatch to Benjamin Canopus, for him to go to Japan instead of Angie Sirius. January 29th (Tuesday) *Benjamin Canopus arrives at the Yokosuka Japan-USNA Joint Base. *Angelina Kudou Shields phones Shiba Miyuki and Shiba Tatsuya to congratulate them on their engagement, and to tell them about how Jiedo Heigu is planning a terror incident in Japan. February February 4th (Monday) *Day 1 of the Ten Master Clans Conference is held. The Kudou resign from the Ten Master Clans. Yotsuba Maya recommends that the Shippou be nominated to replace the Kudou. Volume 17, Chapter 5 February 5th (Tuesday) *Day 2 of the Ten Master Clans Conference is held. The Ichijou, Futatsugi, Mitsuya, Yotsuba, Itsuwa, Mutsuzuka, Saegusa, Shippou, Yatsushiro, Juumonji are elected to the Ten Master Clans. *A Terrorist Bombing occurs at the Hotel in Hakone where the Ten Master Clans Conference is being held. 22 people are reported dead, meanwhile 34 people are injured. *A Disaster Notification e-mail about the terrorism incident that happened with the Ten Master Clans is sent to Shiba Tatsuya, Shiba Miyuki, Sakurai Minami, Shippou Takuma, Saegusa Kasumi, Saegusa Izumi, Saegusa Tomokazu and Ichijou Masaki who ush to the scene. Volume 18, Chapter 6 February 6th (Wednesday) *Shiba Tatsuya asks Kokonoe Yakumo how to defeat Ghost Walker. Volume 18, Chapter 7 *Gu Jie announces claim of responsibility for the Terrorist Incident. *Shiba Tatsuya and Saegusa Mayumi discuss future plans of how to deal with Gi Jii along with Juumonji Katsuto at the Juumonji Family's Home. *Ichijou Gouki invites Maeda Chizuru to a restaurant to talk. February 7th (Thursday) *Chiyoda Kanon argues with Saegusa Izumi about how the Ten Master Clans isn't dealing with the Humanist Movement against magicians. Isori Kei arbitrates an end to the argument between the two. *Shippou Takuma visits Sawamura Maki's apartment in order to ask her about becoming an ally to magicians. *At midnight, Kuroba Mitsugu and Shinonome Yoshimi visit the morgue that's housing the bodies of the dead that were used to perpetrate the Terrorist Incident. February 8th (Friday) *Shiba Tatsuya, Saegusa Mayumi and Juumonji Katsuto meet up at a restaurant nearby the Magic University to hold a meeting. February 9th (Saturday) *Shiba Tatsuya fights against three Generators, in a hideout among the west hills of Kamakura where Gu Jii is hiding out. February 10th (Sunday) *Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki meet at the Kiyayama Family's House. Volume 18, Chapter 8 *Saegusa Kouichi meets with Congressman Kouzuke at a fine restaurant to talk about the Humanist Movement. February 11th (Monday) *Ichijou Masaki transfers from Third High School to First High School, and begins the curriculum at the school. February 12th (Tuesday) *Shiba Tatsuya visits the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion Headquarters, where he talks to Kazama Harunobu for authorization to use Mist Dispersion on the Special Forces Troops' stationed at the Japan-USNA Joint Base, Camp Zama, and for information on the Base. *Shiba Tatsuya, Kuroba Ayako, Kuroba Fumiya, Shinonome Yoshimi invade a hospital nearby Camp Zama where Gu Jii is hiding out, however, the mission to eliminate him is interfered with by the USNA Army. February 15th (Friday) *Anti-Magician demonstrators, organized by organizations, protest as a mob of 24 people at the gates of the Magic University. They're all subsequently arrested. Volume 18, Chapter 10 February 16th (Saturday) *Anti-Magic Idealists attack a group of Second High School girls who were on their way home. References Category:Events